Putting the Boss in Her Place
by shiki94
Summary: AJ Lee is the GM of Monday Night RAW. You'd think she was happy, but she's more alone than anyone could even think. All it takes is the help of her two best friends that she pushed away and some time. FEMSLASH/3some AJxKaitlynxOC


**This is the second femslash story I've written, but it's my first one that has a sex scene in it. IDK why, but I've been thinking about how something like this would play out especially after AJ and Kaitlyn's little moment backstage they had on the 10/1/12 episode of RAW. Honestly if I was in Kaitlyn's shoes, I would've slapped AJ myself. I own neither of the Divas used in this story. I only own Alex.**

Another week, another Monday night AJ Lee had to play the role of General Manager of Monday Night RAW. It seems like something every WWE fan that gets to be in the WWE would want more than anything in the world. But sadly, having this position didn't leave her with many friends. Honestly, and she wouldn't admit this to just anyone, she missed hanging out with her best friends Kaitlyn and Alexis, or Alex as everyone called her. She just wished she could've had a rise to the top at the same time her friends did. It's just no fun to be a geek with no others to share in her world.

She checked into the hotel the other Superstars and Divas were staying at really late because she had to stay behind after the past week's episode of RAW was finished taping and have a talk with Mr. McMahon. After getting drilled about how she led the show, all AJ wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. So after checking in, she got her room key and got in the elevator to go to her floor. When she was finally able to drag her tired body to her room, go inside, and close the door, she was a bit surprised to hear a knock. 'Who could possibly want something from me at this time of night?' she thought, rather irritated. As soon as she opened the door, she looked up and down the hall and saw that no one was there. Groaning, she closed her door, but before she did, she saw a note taped to the door. Taking the note down, she saw that there was no name on it, but curiously she opened the note to see that it said 'Come to Room 351. Bring your luggage with you.' Whoever left the note also taped a room key to it as well. Tiredly, AJ gathered together her luggage, left her room, and went downstairs to Room 351.

As soon as she let herself in the room, she looked around and saw that there were candles lit. She was a bit confused until she heard two people laughing. Hearing the laughter made her jump. She started to get scared until she saw that it was just her best friends Kaitlyn and Alex, dressed in their pajamas.

"Well well well. Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Alex said playfully.

"Hmm. Indeed. Little Miss RAW GM finally decides to humble herself enough to come visit her friends again after so many months. That is, if we are still friends." Kaitlyn said, putting her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Hey guys. Why'd you both want me to come here? I was going to go to sleep." AJ said.

"Oh really now? Is that any way to talk to the ones that you're supposed to love?" Alex said, stepping forward to touch AJ's face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Alex." AJ said, looking away, slightly blushing.

"Oh. But I think you do. I mean after all, you wouldn't want for Vince to hear the little sound recordings that we have of how much you were begging for us to let you lick our breasts after we had you handcuffed to the bed for 30 minutes." Kaitlyn said, moving to AJ's other side.

Dropping down onto her knees in front of her friends, AJ just looked up at them with a pleading look.

"Please don't do that! Do you two think I like having to act like a mini Stephanie McMahon and totally ignore and ridicule and demean the only people that I've actually seen as more than friends? Do you both think I like having to act like a crazy bitch week in and week out? Do you both think I like having to be in a huge hotel room by myself night after night, week after week?" AJ said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Dropping down to AJ's level, both girls each took a side of AJ's face and licked away her tears.

"No. We know you don't. If only you could still be a Chickbuster with me and Kaitlyn. It gets oh so lonely without our little spitfire with us each week." Alex said, tearing up slightly.

"Totally. If only Vince didn't push you into that storyline with Daniel. He may not be aware, but it killed both of us to see our princess leave and go to some man that doesn't deserve a girl as awesome and beautiful and talented as you." Kaitlyn said, hugging AJ and Alex at the same time.

"If you both would let me, I want to show you both how much I've missed you both." AJ said, begging her lovers.

After exchanging a quick look, Alex and Kaitlyn both agreed. So the three girls got up from the floor and made their way to the queen-sized bed. Alex and Kaitlyn both took off their shirts and the sight of her lovers topless in front of her had AJ starting to feel aroused and hot.

"Take off your clothes and get on the bed AJ." Kaitlyn commanded, pointing at the bed.

Nodding, AJ obeyed and soon climbed on the bed. As soon as she stretched out on the bed, she saw Alex return with a pair of handcuffs. Alex took each of AJ's wrists, hooked them in, and then tied the chain linking the cuffs to the headboard of the bed.

"Is this really necessary?" AJ asked, looking down at her lovers with curiosity and arousal apparent in her eyes.

"Yes it is. You need to be shown that there are consequences for being rude to your lovers." Alex said, eying the sight of a naked AJ in front of her.

Taking Alex's head, Kaitlyn soon started to make out with her in full view of AJ. This was a sight that AJ's seen many times and it still never failed to turn her on.

Struggling against the handcuffs, AJ said "Aww! No fair you two!"

Breaking the kiss momentarily, Kaitlyn looked at AJ and said, with an evil smirk, "Fair? Nothing in life most of the time is fair. Now if you keep trying to get out, then you won't get any tonight."

Huffing, AJ just laid back down and continued to watch the make-out session in front of her, the whole time she rubbed her legs to stop from getting aroused to point of madness.

Breaking their kiss for the final time, Alex said, in a childish voice, "OK Katie. I think AJ's had enough of that. Now we get to play with her."

Eyes widening, AJ started to squirm in anticipation of what was to come. Seeing Alex walk to one side of her and Kaitlyn to her other, she was soon bombarded with both of her lovers each taking one of her breasts and licking it until AJ couldn't stand it. Her moaning combined with Alex and Kaitlyn's breathing had AJ temporarily worried their neighbors would hear but then just ignore it. When they stopped their licking, AJ started to thrash and squirm wanting to feel their touches once more until she saw them both shove their fingers in each others' mouths. Once they finished getting their fingers wet, they moved down on the bed until they spread AJ's legs and were poised to go into her opening. Frustrated that they were teasing her, AJ looked down and started to whine.

"Why the hell are you both teasing me so much?" AJ whined.

"We want to hear you beg for it. Beg for us to fuck you senseless and we'll do it for." Alex and Kaitlyn said.

"Fine. Fuck me senseless. I want you both to fuck me until I can't even see straight." AJ said, struggling to move closer to the fingers of her lovers.

AJ's begging was all that Alex and Kaitlyn had to hear before they both stuck their fingers knuckle-deep inside of AJ, pulling in and out, creating a rhythm that AJ matched with her hips. They were being rough, but AJ was loving every second of it. She was so close, she was screaming with ecstasy, she was almost over the edge. All she needed was something extra to get her to come.

"April. Princess. Sweetheart." Alex and Kaitlyn said, still pulling in and out of AJ.

"Huh? What is it?" AJ asked, breathlessly.

"We want you to come for us now." Alex and Kaitlyn said, sweetly.

Hearing her lovers say that was enough to make AJ come, screaming and moaning the names of the ones that were giving her one of the most intense and best orgasms of her life. Soon AJ was coming down from her orgasm, Alex and Kaitlyn still pulling in and out of her to help her ride it out. As soon as AJ was fully spent, her lovers pulled out of her, licked their fingers clean, and climbed up to each side of AJ. Alex decided to let AJ out of the handcuffs and as soon as AJ's wrists were free, she let herself be hugged by the two people she loved more than anyone in the whole world.

Planting a kiss on Alex and Kaitlyn's foreheads was all AJ had energy to do.

"Oh my god. That was so great you two." AJ said, smiling.

"We aim to please." Alex said smiling.

"What kind of girlfriends would we be if we couldn't please our princess?" Kaitlyn said smiling.

Smiling, all AJ could bring herself to say was "I love you Alexis Hardy and Celeste Bonin."

Hearing their princess say that, Alex and Kaitlyn looked at AJ smiling and said "And we love you too April Jeanette Mendez."

**I'm not even going to lie when I say that typing this had me blushing from the mere fact that I was typing a story like this. It's one thing to read stories like this, it's another to actually sit down and write one yourself. Like I said read and review. And thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
